Mending Two Hearts
by tamfan22
Summary: Winner - First Place for a TR Anonymous Prompt Contest. Summary: Jacob Black decides he can't be a platonic friend to Bella anymore. He makes a decision to stop seeing her for a while. Will this send Bella into another dark depression, or will she do some much needed soul searching.


**Winner - First Place for a TR Anonymous Prompt Contest **

**Title: Mending Two Hearts**

**Pairing: Jacob/Bella**

**Genre: Romance, hurt, comfort **

**AU**

**Rating: Rated T for language and sexual situations **

**Beta'd by Astrid**

**Summary: ****Jacob Black decides he can't be a platonic friend to Bella anymore. He makes a decision to stop seeing her for a while. Will this send Bella into another dark depression, or will she do some much needed soul searching. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

Jacob Black was a stubborn young man. When he decided something, it was next to impossible to change his mind.

He'd told Embry and Quil if he couldn't get Bella to reciprocate his feelings he was going to cool it with her for a while. Neither one of them believed he would follow through with it, but he was tired of Bella treating him as a platonic friend. The constant rejection hurt. He'd tried everything he could think of to no avail.

Jacob knew Bella loved him. She told him in many unspoken ways. They'd spent a lot of time together while she recovered from the heartbreak with Edward. Lately, she'd been watching him when she thought no one noticed. He knew he wasn't experienced, but he could tell when a girl found him attractive. He recognized the signs, even if she wouldn't admit it. He'd matured a lot and Bella seemed to appreciate the physical changes. She used every excuse to touch him. One of her favorite things was to sit behind him while they watched TV to brush his hair. When he tried to take things further she always rebuked him. Frustrated, he decided to make one last effort to get through to her. It hadn't gone well.

They'd been sitting on the sand watching the waves come in. Jacob had his arms wrapped around her, enjoying the solitude and beauty of the evening. He leaned over her. Bella looked up in surprise as he came close enough for his hair to touch her face. He slid his hand up her arm to her neck and whispered, "I love you."

She squeaked in protest when she realized he was going to kiss her. She pulled away so quickly it was as effective as a slap in the face. Their beautiful day of fun on the beach was ruined. Jacob was unable to conceal how much it hurt. Bella knew they'd reached a crossroads. If she only wanted to be friends he was no longer willing to accept that. She got it... he was in love with her.

That night Jacob couldn't eat dinner he was so upset. He went to bed with a heavy heart. Watching the moon rise in the sky he wondered what Bella was doing and if she was okay. Was she as miserable as he was?

A lump formed in his throat when he noticed her scent lingering in the room. He kept thinking of how much he loved everything about her. Her sweet spirit, the way her skin felt, the way her eyes lit up when he said something funny...

He whispered into the dark, "If you ever loved me Bella, you'll change your mind."

When Bella called to try and apologize, Jacob told her he needed time. He wasn't trying to hurt her. He needed time to accept that all they would ever be was friends. From his point of view, they deserved more. He didn't want to go through life wondering what could have been. If she only could see what he was capable of... what _they_ were capable of.

In the following weeks he and his dad suffered from her absence in their lives. Jacob's sunny disposition was replaced with hurt and anger. He'd never been good at hiding his feelings. No one ever needed to guess what he was thinking. His dad had tried to talk to him about it, but Jacob would only scowl and go to his room.

Bella had tried to come up with something she could do to make amends for hurting him. She would never forget the expression on Jacob's face before he managed to cover it up. When they said goodbye, he'd barely hugged her. The crestfallen look in his eyes haunted her. After all the rejections, she'd finally broken his beautiful spirit. He wouldn't take her calls and on the rare occasion when he answered the phone he didn't have anything to say.

Bella thought about him all the time. Distance couldn't change that. She would lie in bed at night thinking about him, wondering if he was alright. She missed him terribly. He appeared in her dreams almost every night. Usually, he was saving her from some kind of danger. Sometimes the dreams were sensual. Those were the ones that affected her the most, leaving her yearning for him. She craved him and felt empty without him in her life.

Two weeks later she was still a wreck. While at school she managed to keep it together, but when she got home her strength crumbled. Bella had been avoiding her dad, trying to hide her tears, but he could tell something was wrong. Instead of being catatonic like she was after Edward left, she couldn't seem to stop crying. Her eyes were red and puffy every night when he got home from work.

Charlie sighed heavily when he sat down at the table. He couldn't stay silent any longer. He took a deep breath. "Bella, obviously you're not okay." He reached out to take her hand. His voice was thick with emotion. "Honey... I've been trying my best to come up with something to help you. I think you you should talk with a counselor. The way you've handled things is not healthy."

With tears in her eyes, she broke down and told him what happened with Jacob. It had been hard for Bella to admit to herself her true feelings. Being away from him made her realize a few things about their relationship. He was right. It _was_ more than friends. Bella covered her face with her hands. She knew he was right and had even considered talking with someone herself.

Charlie wanted to help her. He couldn't stand to see her in pain. He continued in a soothing voice. "Bells... you need to take a step back and examine your life a little." He cleared his throat. "You know, make some decisions about what you really want."

Charlie pulled her up from the chair and held her. He rubbed her back and comforted her as best he could. She pulled away to look at him. "Do you think it would help if I talked with someone?" The thought had occurred to her as well, but she hadn't mentioned it to her dad.

He pulled her into an embrace and spoke with conviction. "Yes honey, I do." He kissed her head. "I know someone you can go see. The department uses her. She's great."

Hope glimmered in Bella's eyes. She nodded in concession, accepting that she couldn't handle this alone. She needed help and he was offering a lifeline. "Okay Dad, you might be right." When she made the decision to seek help, she wanted to do it as soon as possible. "Do you think she could work me in soon?"

Knowing she could easily change her mind, he wanted to strike while the iron was hot. He quickly replied, "Oh yeah, I'm sure of it." He'd already mentioned Bella to a friend of his. Her name was Dr. Phillips. She was the psychologist the department used as a mental health provider. Her specialty was counseling battered women. She worked as a liaison with the department. He didn't think Bella had been battered, but the department also used her to assist when they had a mental health crisis. She assured him they could make an arrangement and was usually available on a moment's notice.

He hugged Bella tightly. "I'll call her first thing in the morning."

That night when Bella went to bed she felt hopeful for the first time in a long while. Wondering what Jacob was doing she contemplated calling him, but knew he didn't want to talk. Her dad was right. Tired of feeling broken, she decided to make an effort to work on herself.

The next day, Dr. Phillips met with Bella after her last patient. They had an intensive two hour session. Bella cried during much of it. She poured out the details of her life after returning to Forks, only leaving out the supernatural secrets she had to keep.

Initially, Dr. Phillips was a little perplexed. When Bella discussed her former boyfriend, she had many of the same traits as the battered women she treated. Intrigued, she asked Bella if she could see her the next day for another session. They met frequently for the next few weeks. Bella tried to be as honest as she could. She knew the only way to make progress was to be truthful. Slowly, she came to realize her relationship with Edward had been very unhealthy.

What she learned from the psychologist along with research she did on her own, she realized Edward displayed many stereotypical characteristics of an abuser. He immediately isolated her, discouraging her from interacting with others. He was jealous and possessive, even to the point of watching her every move and controlling her life. Bella knew it hadn't been only to keep her safe. Thinking back, she considered that she had allowed it to happened due to low self-esteem. Vampires could influence people and she wouldn't put it past Edward to try it.

Facing her demons was hard, but Bella knew she had to be honest in her sessions. After working hard for several weeks, she felt mentally stronger and more sure of herself. Her relationship with Charlie was healthier as well. They spent lots of time together. He was her rock. Every night they would talk while eating dinner. They were both happier, but something was missing. She needed Jacob in her life. He was always in the back of her mind. She yearned for him and decided when the time felt right she wanted to start building a relationship with him, if he would allow it.

She saw her chance a week later. Charlie had gone fishing with Billy and mentioned that Jacob had specifically asked about her. He hinted that it might be good for her to reach out to Jacob. Billy had confided in him that Jacob was having a hard time and missed her.

As she approached the door, Bella tried to brace herself. Her hands shook when she knocked. She wasn't sure what kind of reception she was going to receive. Jacob looked so sad when he opened the door. He welcomed her and gave her a quick embrace, but it wasn't the same compared to the loving hugs he usually gave her.

She took cakes she'd made to the kitchen and was surprised to see Seth visiting. After saying hello to Billy and Seth she went back to the living room to talk with Jacob. Her heart fluttered when she saw how handsome he had become. He had matured so much, she was a little stunned.

Deciding to use some of the life skills she'd learned for her sessions, she got right to the point. She placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Jake."

He stepped back like he didn't want her to touch him. Tears filled her eyes at his rejection. For years he'd treated her like a princess who could do no wrong. She knew he put her on a pedestal, even encouraged it.

"What are you doing here, Bells?" He nervously ran a hand through his hair out of frustration. "I don't think I'm ready for this yet."

When he turned around to leave Bella stood there shocked. He was doing his best to move on. He'd cried more than a few tears over her. One night his dad had almost noticed it before he was able to hide it. Since then, he'd put a huge wall around his heart. He didn't want to be bitter, but couldn't see any other way. It hurt too much. Lately, he'd been feeling a lot of anger, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

Billy listened to their conversation intently. His instincts told him Jacob was on the verge of phasing. He had all the signs. The excessive body heat, irritability, and sudden growth. Still, he was convinced Jacob wouldn't hurt Bella. He felt sure that his son would have more control. It was his heritage... _his_ Alpha blood flowing through Jacob's veins.

Jacob felt smothered and unable to catch his breath. After giving Bella an apologetic look he muttered as he walked out the door, "I'll be back, Dad. Gotta get out of here." He tripped off the porch as he left. Seth followed him outside.

Billy called Bella into the kitchen.

He was shaking his head. He chuckled. "Seth is just like Harry. He could talk the horns off a billy goat."

Bella only wanted to run after Jacob, but had to giggle. She agreed. "Yeah, he could."

Billy put a hand on Bella's arm. "C'mon Bella. Sit down and let's talk for a minute." His voice was full of compassion.

She couldn't form words as her throat constricted. She nodded and sat down with a thud. Unable to keep the tears from coming she covered her eyes and mumbled. "Jake hates me." She looked at him despondently. "It's like he doesn't care anymore."

"He does, honey. Billy replied. "He cares a lot about you." Billy knew it went a lot deeper than just caring.

A sob slipped out when Bella tried to respond. "I came to tell him I've been doing some thinking. Making some decisions."

Billy grinned and patted her. He hated to see the two of them so upset. "Just go talk to him, Bella. It will do you both some good."

Bella nodded as she wiped away a tear. "Okay." She hugged him. "Thanks Billy." Eager to try and make amends with Jacob, she hurried to the garage.

As she approached, she heard Jacob cursing and several loud booms. It sounded like he was tearing the place apart. Bella hurried in to see him throw a wrench across the room. It flew like a rocket and crashed against the wall. Stunned, she exclaimed, "Jake, please stop that!" She rushed up to him.

He turned to look at her, embarrassed she'd witnessed his meltdown.

"Please, just let me be." His voice was dark and broken. He held her at arms length. "You know how I feel about you, but I can't do this right now." He turned away from her. He was so worked up his skin was shining with moisture. Jacob felt like his arms wouldn't stay still.

Bella reached out to him. When her hand touched his arm she felt the heat rolling off him. "Oh God, Jake. You're sick." She put her arm around him, trying to comfort him.

He grimaced. "I'm fine, Bella. Just tired."

Bella felt exasperated. She put her arms around him, pulling him close. He allowed it, but his body was stiff. She whispered against his chest, "Jake. I came here to tell you I've changed my mind about us." His breath caught when she said it.

She tenderly touched his face, forcing him to look down at her. "I love you." She saw something flicker in his eyes, but he squelched it.

Jacob felt his heart pound in response to her words. "Words are..." He gave her a sad look before he continued. "Words are just words, Bells. You should leave." He pulled away from her. "It hurts too much."

Heartbroken, Bella collapsed at his feet and cried her heart out. All of her pain came pouring out in heart wrenching sobs.

Jacob had never seen her so despondent. He faltered and sat down beside her, pulling her into his lap. Bella held him like she wasn't going to ever let him go. She pressed her face into his chest and begged, "Please, Jake... if you ever loved me." Her voice broke as more tears fell down her face. "If you ever loved me... you'll give us a chance."

Jacob wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. It felt so good to be holding her again. He heard what she said, but was afraid to believe it.

Bella clung to him and admitted she'd been seeing a psychologist. She pulled away to look into his eyes as she explained what she'd learned about herself. Jacob held her and listened intently as she blurted everything out. She wound herself around him and took his face in her hands and apologized for the hell she'd put him through.

Her eyes were swollen from crying and her hands were shaking. "I_ really_ love you Jake."

Jacob was blown away by her sincerity. He'd dreamt of hearing her say she loved him for so long. He was stunned, but one thing he was sure of... Bella didn't lie. Seeing her look so hopeful made him want to laugh at the irony of how their roles were reversed.

He paused for a beat while his gaze lingered on hers. He appeared to make a decision, then slowly moved his face closer to hers. "You sure about this?" His eyes darkened with emotion. "I don't think I can take it if you aren't."

Bella was almost startled by the intense look he was giving her. His nostrils flared as he took in her scent. It was as if she were his prey.

She gulped as her hands stroked his chest and nodded her head. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm in love with you Jake."

He was motionless for a minute staring into her eyes. He whispered, "God, Bella." Desire burned like a flame inside him. Up to this moment, he thought he could give her up if she didn't return his love. He'd been wrong. He didn't think he could ever give her up.

Bella immersed her hands into his hair as he lowered his mouth to hers, her lips parted easily for him. He groaned when he felt the touch of her tongue. She returned his passion with fervor. He deepened the kiss as he stroked her tongue with his. They kissed until they were breathless.

When he lowered her to the floor of the garage and moved his body on top of hers, Bella reveled in the feeling. Her heart was pounding as he ran his hands gently over her. He couldn't stop himself from touching her. Her skin felt like silk. He wanted her, only her.

Bella pulled away for a second to look at him. "Oh, God," she murmured. She touched her lips. She'd never felt anything compared to the emotions and passion he stirred within her. "You're amazing."

Jacob loved the changes in her. Her face was flushed and her lips were full. Knowing he caused her reaction satisfied something deep inside. He grinned a little. "I was thinking the same thing."

She giggled at the double meaning and hugged him hard. She reached under his shirt and touched his back, enjoying the feel of his muscles. Sighing in contentment, she pressed her head against his chest.

Jacob knew she had to be uncomfortable with his weight on her. He flipped over, taking her with him, until she was on top of him. When she gingerly moved her body against his, he gave her a slow, sexy smile. His look was a mixture of love and lust. "You're beautiful." He ran his hand down her back, coming to rest on her hip.

Bella's face felt hot under his gaze. She stroked his chest and whispered, "Kiss me."

More than happy to oblige, he slid his mouth over hers. He smiled against her lips when she whimpered. Bella pressed her hips to his. Jacob groaned and thrust up against her. Feeling his hardness, Bella moaned and placed her hands on his hips to bring him even closer. He felt exquisite. He was all male. Their desire permeated the air.

Quil walked into the garage without realizing that Bella was there. He'd seen her truck outside, but he assumed she was there to see Billy. When he came through the doorway he was too stunned to move or speak for a minute. He never expected to see Jacob passionately making out with a girl. After getting over the initial shock he whistled low. "Well, damn Jake. Guess Bella finally came to her senses."

Bella gave a small shriek and sat straight up. Jacob laughed heartily and helped her to her feet. The stress and hurt that weighed him down was gone. It was a difference of night and day.

He grinned at Quil. "Hey buddy, I forgot you were coming over."

Quil reached out to punch him lightly on the arm. "Yeah, I noticed... you were a little_ busy_."

Jacob flushed and put his arm around Bella. His chest puffed out with pride. "Yep." He laced his fingers through hers.

Bella was a little embarrassed. She quickly changed the subject. "You guys hungry?" Both guys lit up with interest.

When Billy saw them come through the door he was pleased with the difference in their moods. They were both laughing and Jacob had his arm around her. He said a silent prayer of thanks to the Great Spirit. It was good to see his son happy again. He also noticed how disheveled they were. He hadn't missed the grease on the back of Bella's top when she walked by. There was no doubt in his mind what they'd been up to.

Billy laughed out loud before he could stop himself and deadpanned, "Jake, you and Bella been in a fight?" He grinned when they both blushed uncomfortably. He wheeled himself toward the kitchen as he chuckled. "Bella, was that a cake I saw you bring in? I hope it wasn't just for Jake."

Bella called out, "I brought two." She giggled. "Just in case Jake wouldn't share."

Quil's eyes lit up as he exclaimed, "You brought cake? Awesome!"

Jacob rushed in front of him. "Oh no, you don't. It's mine."

They all gathered around the table as Bella cut slices for each of them. Billy and Quil smiled at each other as they watched Jacob and Bella together again.

Jacob moaned in pleasure as soon as the taste hit his tongue. "Mmm, Bells." He managed to say before closing his eyes in rapture.

Bella was watching him with interest as he savored the bite. Even she had to admit she'd mastered the art of making the perfect coconut cake.

She giggled and held her hands together as joy flooded her. It was oddly fulfilling to see him enjoying his food. When he licked his lips, she felt butterflies in her stomach as she recalled what his kisses could do. She watched him with a mixture of awe and desire.

When Bella touched his shoulder lightly as she walked by, he reached up to take her hand. He looked up to smile at her with love clearly visible for everyone in the room to see. Bella blushed when she noticed Billy and Quil watching them. She busied herself cleaning up the kitchen, but had to force herself not to cry out of sheer happiness.

Seeing his beautiful spirit restored made her heart feel like it would burst.

Bella made a vow to herself that she would spend every day showing him how much she loved him.

He was her future. Her love. Her Jacob.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
